Flames in Fillydelphia
by LeftyScribble
Summary: When a fire leaves the town of Fillydelphia devoid of life, a group of survivors must start a new life in the town of Ponyville. Contains OCs and malexmale lemons. Possibly femslash later.


She stared admiralty at the thrones of the land's two coveted royals, eagerly awaiting their return. Suddenly, a noble looking light purple unicorn strode in. Her cutie mark was that of a magic looking starburst, her mane and tail straight and dark purple, a streak of pink running through each.

"Oh, hello Miss Twilight Sparkle," the pegasus said humbly, rising from a bow.

"Oh… H-hello there! Welcome to the throne room! How may I help you?" The dignified pony stuttered, quickly getting over her shock at having such an unexpected guest. The pony, a grayish-lavender pegasus with a multicolored mane and tail and a confusing cutie mark approached Twilight.

"I'm so sorry to come in uninvited, but I'm afraid the matter is most pressing. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Lavender Scribbles. I'm from Fillydelphia. My friends and I…" her voice grew soft, " were the only ponies able to escape a-a tremendous f-fire. We know there are others alive. We need to…" she trailed off.

"A fire?" Twilight asked, "But how… Weren't the weather pegasi able to at least slow the flames enough to evacuate everypony?"

"If only." Shuddered Lavender Scribbles, "No. The fire was in the middle of last night, when everypony was asleep." A guilty look crossed her face. " I am… I was Fillydelphia's head weather pegasus. By the time I had awoken, the blaze was too large to be contained. It was chaos. The mayor ordered evacuation but… many were trapped. Everypony was trying rescue others, but eventually they were all trapped or killed. I'm so sorry to cot short ma'am, but… we need a search and rescue party immediately."

"Oh! Of course! I'll send a few of the Royal guard to start, and then I'll go down to Ponyville and talk to the mayor about a search party. Those ponies are always eager to help."

"Thank you, Miss Sparkle." And then she trotted out of the castle, before Twilight could say another word. She quickly made her way to the Royal Gardens, where the rest of her band of survivors was camped.

"Good news, everypony!" She said, trying to muster some cheer. "The princesses weren't there, but Celestia's main advisor, Twilight Sparkle, was. She's gathering a search party."

"That's great Scribble, but… Where do we go? We can't stay here in Canterlot, we're not nobility." Murmered a tawny-gold, proud looking earth pony somberly.

"That's a good question, Lion. The nearest town is Ponyville, and Miss Sparkle said that the ponies there were helpful so… I suppose we should head there?" She asked, looking around her group for approval.

"It's as good as anything, I suppose." Mumbled a chocolate-brown pegasus with a fedora on his head and a camera around his neck. He approached Scribble and kissed her, then turned to stand next to her, putting a wing over her shoulder protectively.

"Ok," said Scribbles, "is everypony here then ?" She counted: Fedora, Lion's Heart, Quill Penn, Coffee Cream, Symphony, and… Her eyes hovered on the last. A young, school- age filly by the name of Press Pass. Poor little thing had been pulled from the wreckage of her destroyed home by Symphony, screaming "Daddy! Help me, Daddy! Mommy, help!" Symphony had immediately found her parents, lying dead in each others hooves. Now the filly was quiet and distant-eyed, as if staring at something that wasn't there. The little group of friends set off towards Ponyville, trotting in silence.

For a day, the little group hiked towards Ponyville, stopping only for a sip of water from a stream. When they finally got there, Fedora was carrying Press Pass atop his back, sleeping fitfully.

"Where do we go now?" asked Coffee Cream. He shook out his cream colored mane that accented his mocha body. Lion's Heart immediately took the lead "Well," said the deep voiced pony, "I suppose we go and find the Mayor." The others nodded their heads in general agreement. After they found the mayor and explained their situation, she told them to head near the library, where they would find an empty house to stay in for awhile. Lion gladly took the took the key from the Mayor and the group headed towards the building she had described.

When they got there, they were happy to find a small but cozy little cottage a few houses down from the library. Fedora shrugged Press Pass off of his back onto the couch near the back of the room. After a few moments of prodding, she woke up.

"Daddy?" whispered the little white unicorn. Her mane and tail were both curly and a shade of light gray, with a streak of purple winding through each. She had yet to earn her cutie mark.

"No, Press Pass. My name is Fedora, and this is Symphony," he said, gesturing towards the the dappled gray, black maned earth pony with the cello cutie mark, "she rescued you from the fire. Remember?"

`"O-oh… I remember now…" whispered the filly, tears streaming down her face. "My parents. They're dead, aren't they?" Her blunt question caught everypony off guard. Symphony stepped forward

"I'm so sorry, darling. I tried to save them, but by the time I found them…" she trailed off, remembering the morbid scene of two dead ponies, wrapped in each others embrace one final time.

"I-it's alright. I'm sure you did all you could. Thank you for saving me." Said Press Pass weakly. She seemed quite mature for her age. Scribbles gave Symphony a weak smile and then turned around to check the kitchen. She opened all the cupboards in hopes of finding at least some food, but the only things to be found were cobwebs and a few empty preserve jars. She pulled one out and blew the dust off, then rinsed it out at the sink. she filled it with cold water and took it to the little filly.

"Here you go, Press Pass."

"Thank you Miss.. Uhh.."

"Scribbles. Call me Scribbles."

"Thank you Miss Scribbles."

The ponies filled up another jar with water, passing it around the group. It did little to stave off their hunger. Finally, Quill Penn stood up, shaking out his short white and gray peppered mane.

"Does anypony have any bits? I'm starved." He look around to see a collective head shake. He shrugged and was about to sit down, when a small voice pierced the silence.

"I- I have a few," said Press Pass, gesturing to a small bracelet worn low on her front left leg. "My fa-father put five bits into my locket, just in case of emergency.." She pulled them out, handing then to Quill. He took them almost reluctantly in his gray-blue hooves. He promised himself he would replace them as soon as he could. He went and quietly talked to Lion's Heart for a few minutes, and then they departed.

"Goodbye Quill! Goodbye Lion!" Said Scribbles

"Goodbye! We'll get some food and be back ASAP!" Said Lion. The left the house and looked around for a few minutes before seeing the local farmer's market. Once they had arrived, they were immediately greeted by a dull orange mare wearing her mane in loose ponytail under her cowboy hat.

"Howdy there, partners. Are yawl new ta Ponyville?" She said in a heavy accent, trotting in a circle around the two stallions as they walked.

"We're.. uh.. Just visiting, for now." Stuttered Coffee Cream.

"Ah see. Well, welcome ta Ponyville. Mah name is AppleJack, and mah family owns that there apple orchard." She said, gesturing somewhere in the distance with her hoof. Lion stepped forward.

"Thank you, Miss AppleJack. My name is Lion's Heart, but you can call me Lion. My friends name is Quill Penn." AppleJack glanced up at Lion, seemingly just noticing him.

"Well Ah'll be!" She gasped, "Ah thought Ad'd never see the day where ah met a pony as big as Big Macintosh…Big Mac, c'mere!"

"Comin' sis!" Came a deep, lazy voiced reply. A few moments later, a towering, sleepy eyed red stallion approached, wearing a work harness and bearing the same country drawl as AppleJack.

"Howdy there, the name's Big Macingtosh." He said.

"Hi," greeted Lion, "my name's Lion. This is Quill."

"Big Mac, can ya believe the size of this feller? He must be at least a hand higher than ya! Stallions your size are a mite rare, if'n ya ask me."

"Eeyup," answered the burgundy stallion.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both, but I'm afraid we must cut short." Interrupted Quill.

"Nice meetin' ya'll too. Have a good one!" Sad AppleJack, followed by an "Eeyup" from Big Macintosh. Lion and Quill headed towards a small stand off to the left, full of various fruits and vegetables. After a little bartering with the stands owner, they managed to get two bags full of groceries for only five bits. The each carried a bag, and were nearly home, when they were ambushed by a flying pink blur. It slowed down, appearing to be a mare with wild curls of hot pink hair and a trio of balloons on her flank. The mare stared at them, and then gasped loudly and ran off. Quill and Lion glanced at each other, but said nothing and kept walking. When they entered the house, they emptied out the paper grocery bags.

"Let's see here…" muttered Quill, "We've got… a bushel of carrots, three apples, fresh daisies, some hay, and a few stalks of alfalfa. It won't last us more than a day or two, but…" Press Pass approached him shyly, bilking sleepily.

"Excuse me, Mr. Penn, but may I have a carrot please?"

"Why, of course you may dearie!" He said happily, handing her a small carrot and a daisy.

"Thank you, Mr. Penn." She whispered, and then went and snuggled next to Symphony on the couch. Everypony else soon followed, eating a small meal and laying down somewhere. There was one full bathroom in the house, as well as a kitchen, a den, and three bedrooms. The first bedroom was shared by Fedora and Scribbles, the second by Coffee Cream and Quill Penn, and the third by Symphony and Press Pass. Lion slept on the couch. They all slept heavily through the night, most of them sleeping through most of the day as well. Coffee Cream, however, was up with sun, walking throughout the quiet town and enjoying the scent of the morning dew. He picked up a brisk trot, clopping past a building deemed "The Carousel Boutique", it was gaudily colored and the windows were full of designer clothes. He was passing by another brightly colored building, deemed "Sugar Cube Corner", when he happened to glance throughout the window and a help wanted sign caught his eye. Checking if it was open, he trotted into the sweet shop to inquire about the job. Two brightly colored ponies were bustling about, supposedly getting ready for the day's rush.

"He-hello… I'm here about the job?" Said Coffee Cream

"Ooh goodie!" Said a portly blue mare, "My name is Mrs. Cake, and that's my husband, Mr. Cake." She announced cheerfully, pointing to a yellow stallion. He padded up to Coffee Cream, his mouth graced by a happy smile.

"And what would your name be?" He asked

"I-I'm Coffe Cream. My… Herd… And I are new in town."

"Welcome to Ponyville! Now, what might your… special talent be?" He said, peering around at Coffee's flank. Coffee realized that the rough brown cloak he was wearing was hiding his cutie mark, so he turned and exposed his flank, and the depiction of a steaming travel cup in coffee, the type of cup common in large franchises.

"Ah.. Very nice! You're hired!" Yelled Mrs. Cake.

"Wha..what? I am? Oh, thank you!" Said an astonished Coffee Cream, "When do I start?"

"Well… since you will b making coffee and manning the register, why not start now? Ponies like coffee in the early morning."

"Yes ma'am." He trotted over to the sales counter, finding an assortment of coffee making utensils and ingredients near it.

"Just to be sure…" Mr. Cake said, "Would you mind making me an Iced venti 6-shot half-caf, 2 1/2 puma sugar-free cinnamon dolce, 2 1/2 pumps sugar free vanilla, 1 pump of sugar free gingerbread, a splash of 1% milk, 2 splenda and 3 honey packets, light ice and light whip, mixed with cinnamon dolce and nutmeg sprinkles iced coffee." Rambled Mr. Cake. Coffee Cream was done at almost the same time Mr. Cake was done speaking. He handed the cup to Mr. Cake, smiling broadly.

"Wow. That's some talent ya got, kid." Coffee beamed at the praise. He spent the rest of the day taking orders and making coffees, and felt the best he had in a long time. Near closing time, Quill walked in.

"A soy hazel nut latte, please." He said, looking down at a newspaper he had.

"Coming right u- Quill?" Quill looked up with surprise.

"Coffee? What are you doing here?"

"I work here. How did you get the bits for a coffee?"

"I got a job in the library."

"Congrats." Said Coffee, handing Quill his latte, "It's closing time, wanna head out?"

"Sure." Quill looked up at Coffee, feeling a longing ache in his heart, just as he had last night, sharing a bed with Coffee. "Can… can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course." Coffee's stomach fluttered with butterflies. "Stop it, Coffee. He can't like stallions. He probably wants to talk about some mare he met…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Quill and Coffee walked up to a secluded tree, resting under it's old, bent branches.

"There's… Uh… something I need to tell you." Said Quill nervously.

"Go ahead."

"I.. I think I love you." He whispered.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Nevermind."

"Oh. Alright." And then they trotted of towards the house, each preparing themselves for another sleepless night of wanting what they thought the couldn't have.

The next morning, Quill was startled awake by… what exactly, he didn't know.

"Wha.. What?" He stuttered grogilly.

"I don't know." Said Coffee, wide awake and licking something off of his lips. "Would you like me… To uh… Walk to work with you? I don't have to be at the sweet shop for another half hour."

"I'd love that! " They headed off towards they library. When they entered, Quill deeply inhaled the scent of the books. Coffee walked around, taking in the high shelves. He was astonished that the building was in a tree. Suddenly, he heard hooves clopping down the stairs. He was amazed when THE Twilight Sparkle stood before them, the Princess' royal advisor, favored student. He sunk into a low bow.

"Oh, there's not need for that." Giggled the purple unicorn. "Quill, who's this? We're not open yet."

"No, Miss Sparkle this is just my friend, Coffee Cream." Quill said, shivering in the cold of the tree. Coffee responded with a wide grin.

"Welcome to Ponyville!"

"Thanks." Coffee nodded and then walked out, leaving them to their book talk. He sighed. A few seconds later, Quill burst out of the door.

"Coffee! You forgot your cloak!" Said Quill, cantering towards him. Coffee had forgotten he'd taken it off.

"Oh, thanks." He said, taking the cloak. "Have a good day." Then he accidentally planted a kiss on Quill's lips. "Oh… Quill.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Mmmmmph." He was cut of by Quill leaning in to return the kiss, holding it for a few seconds. At first, Coffee didn't know what to do. His eyes grew wide with shock, then closed in satisfaction. Quill pulled back.

"Oh Coffee…"

"I… I love you, Quill."

"What? But I thought… I thought you liked mares."

"No."

"I love you too, Coffee." Coffee leaned in to plant another kiss on his lips. "Here, Quill, wear my cloak for the day. It was cold in that library." Coffee trotted towards the sweet shop, heart soaring with glee. The day seemed to last ages. He wanted to see Quill so badly!

"So, who's the lucky mare?" Asked Mr. Cake wrenching him from this thoughts.

"Oh… I uh… Nobody."

"Suuuuuuure. I can tell by that look in your eyes, Coffee Cream."

"Oh." The day ticked on and on, passing mo


End file.
